Haptic feedback provides for a new modality of sensing and enhances human experiences in many applications.
Known haptic-enabled interface devices are typically constructed as integrated devices, where haptic-enabling components (e.g., actuators and associated control circuits) are integrated with other functional components to form a single structure for a given device. In a haptic computer mouse (e.g., the iFeel mouse manufactured by Logitech) for example, actuator and associated electronics (which may include a local processor) are disposed within and coupled to the same housing that also encloses an otherwise conventional mouse, thereby imparting tactile sensations to a user in contact with the housing. While such an “all-in-one” construction renders a simpler appearance to the overall structure, it affords more complexity and cost to the manufacturing of such haptic devices and in some instances, limits or compromises haptic effects that can be delivered. Moreover, the integration of haptic capabilities varies not only with the device type, but also with the device manufacturer. As such, consumers are left with fewer choices, if haptic feedback is desired. In some situations, for instance, a consumer may have to abandon his/her favorite mouse, in order to adapt a haptic one.
A need thus exists for a new type of haptic-rendering devices that overcome the above shortcomings.